A Relationship in Dauntless
by rockin1323
Summary: Tris and Eric have finally gone public with their relationship after keeping it private for a month. It's a shock for not only the faction, but Tris's overprotective best friend of a roommate. Part three of the "Dauntless Date" series. Pure smut. Read at your own risk or reward.
**Hello all. Sorry for being MIA. I've been in a writing funk and finally decided to do something about it. I hope that you like this and leave me a review. This is the third part in the "Dauntless Date" series. Enjoy**

* * *

A/N: Bold text means that the characters are texting.

"A Relationship in Dauntless"

I bury my face in my hard, warm, pillow. I open my eyes with a smile. I tilt my head and look up at Eric's sleeping face. The only time he looks his age is when he's sleeping. I push some hair that's fallen on to his face.

Eric's eyes flutter open. He blinks a few times before looking down at me. "Morning baby." He pulls me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smirk at him. My hand starts to trace his abs. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well." He smiles. "I woke up even better, since I got to wake up to your beautiful face."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my boyfriend. For someone who was considered to be a ruthless Dauntless, he's a big softie. "Since when are you such a charmer?"

Eric rolls his eyes at me. "I'm always a charmer." His hand starts to rub circles on my back. "Wanna go grab breakfast?"

"I need to shower. I'm sweaty from last night." I smirk.

"I need to shower too. We should save water and shower together." Eric winks at me.

I pretend to think about it. "Hm… I'm not sure that we'd save water if we shower together." I wink at him.

"Probably not, but it would be a hell of a way to start our day." Eric smirks. He moves my hand so I can feel his morning wood. "You're already driving me crazy this morning."

I laugh. "Then let's go save some water." I go to climb over Eric to tease him, but the jokes on me because he puts his hands on my waist, holding me there, so my core is brushing against his cock. I look down at him. "What are you trying to start mister?"

"Nothing too crazy, just morning sex." He shifts so he enters me in one stroke.

"Eric!" I moan.

He flips us so he's on top. He buries his face in my neck as he slowly pumps in and out of me. "I love how wet you are for me Tris." He whispers in my ear.

My hand goes up to his head, puling his hair, so I can bring his lips to mine. Our kiss is slow. His tongue licks my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I open my mouth for him. His tongue dances against mine. I moan when he swivels his hips.

Eric smiles. "You are so beautiful Tris." He whispers in my ear. His hand moves to hold mine. Eric thrusts in to me faster. He kisses down my neck. His tongue circles my nipple before he takes it in his mouth sucking it.

"That feels so good Eric." I moan out. I can feel him smile against my chest. He kisses back up to my neck. I can feel him leaving a mark on me. I'm too intoxicated with him to care. Eric changes his position, so that each time he thrusts in to me his pubic bone is grinding against my clit. I can feel myself tightening around him. "Fuck Eric, I'm gonna cum."

Eric groans. "Good baby, I want you to cum on my dick." He slams in to me again and I feel my orgasm explode. Eric pumps in to me rapidly before he stiffens with a groan. I can feel him twitching inside of me. His head rests in the crook of my neck. His breathing starts to slow down. "God Prior, you're going to be the death of me."

I laugh. "Death of you? Probably not."

Eric kisses me once more before sliding out of me, moving to my side. "You're definitely going to be the death of me. You shouldn't tease me like you do."

I wink at him. "I remember there was something mentioned about possible shower sex."

"Yes, there was, but we're gonna have to save it for later." He looks over my shoulder at the alarm clock. "We have about an hour until breakfast ends and I have to go to work."

"Sucks to suck." I stick my tongue out at him.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Leaders don't get time off, unlike the sexy little tattoo artist."

I smile at him. "You can shower now. I'll shower after we grab food." I watch as Eric gets out of bed. He grabs the towel off my chair and wraps it around his waist. I can't help but stare at him. His chest is chiseled and defined. I just want to lick it.

"See something you like?" He winks at me.

"Yes."

Eric laughs. He walks out the door to the bathroom. I can hear the water running. If he didn't have to be at work later I would go in there and join him. It's torture to think that my boyfriend is naked in my shower and I can't even join him. I roll my eyes at myself.

I get dressed, throwing on pajama pants and a tank top. I can still hear the water running. Ignoring the urge to join him, I step out in to the living room. I see Christina standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"I thought you were in the shower?" She questions.

"Nope. Not me." I reply avoiding eye contact.

"Then who the hell is in our shower?" Before I can stop her, she barges in to the bathroom. "Eric!" She screams. "What the fuck?" She runs out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

Eric comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Who barges in on someone in the shower?" He growls.

"Why the fuck are you showering here?" She demands. She looks over at him, before looking at me. "Tris?"

"Because he stayed over last night?" I supply.

"Why the fuck did he stay over?"

I pause and look at Eric. He smirks at me. Great, he's going to make me face her alone. "Well… Because we're dating." I wait for a scream- or a shriek. Some kind of noise that I know she's still alive.

"You're dating him!" She screeches.

"Hey! I'm right here you know! I can hear everything that you're saying." Eric rolls his eyes. From the look that he's giving me I can tell that he expected this type of reaction.

"Yes I'm dating him. I've been dating him for a month." I tell her. Honesty is always the best policy right?

"You said that you were going on dates."

"I have been. I've just been going on them with my boyfriend." I shrug. "Eric isn't a bad guy."

"He hung me over the chasm Tris! What type of good guy does that?" She screams. This was the reaction that I was expecting.

"I did it so you wouldn't give up in a fight. You never did after that. Your instructors are meant to be tough during initiation to make you bond with your class. I did my job." He walks over to me. "I have to get dressed. Breakfast is over soon. I'll text you about grabbing lunch together." He kisses my forehead before going back in my room to get dressed.

Christina glares at me. "So all this time I've been helping you get ready to go on dates with Eric?"

"Yeah. This is exactly the reason that I didn't tell you for so long. You hate Eric. No matter what he does you find a reason to blame him. You're just like Four in that sense."

"Yeah well Four was smart about something- not trusting Eric." She glares.

"Yeah well I don't trust Four's opinion. He cheated on me with Lauren. Not to forget that he got her pregnant!" I yell at her. "So please don't talk to me about how Eric's a bad guy. Eric hasn't done anything like that to me since we go together. Four fucked up our relationship by screwing Lauren. So it looks like Eric is the good guy here."

Christina's glare softens for a moment before it goes hard again. "I don't trust him Tris. I don't want him in my apartment."

"Yeah well it's our apartment, so you're just going to have to get over that." I roll my eyes at her. "You'll get over this. Just stop being so dramatic. Please be happy for me. That's all I'm asking for Christina."

Christina sighs. "I can be happy for you. I can do that. Just please don't let him spend the night. I don't want to walk in on the ruthless leader when he's in the shower." She smirks at me.

"Thank you." I smile back at her. She nods and goes in to her room, closing the door behind her. I walk back in to my room. Eric is sitting on my bed, putting his shoes on. "I take it you heard everything?"

"She'll get over it eventually." He smirks at me, pulling me to his lap. "And luckily, I have my own apartment that we can stay at."

I smirk back. "Too bad you have to go to work today. There are a lot of fun things that we could do in that apartment." My fingers play with the hem of his wrinkled shirt.

Eric groans. "You're killing me baby." He kisses my neck. "I hate to say this, but I have to go. I will text you about lunch." He all but pushes me off his lap. He kisses me quickly on the lips. "And pack a bag for tonight." Eric slaps my ass before running out of the apartment.

I roll my eyes at him. I head to the kitchen to make something to tide me over until lunch. Christina pops out when she hears me banging pans.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you and Eric were dating?" She asks.

"Today actually. I just didn't expect it to go down like that. Normally you sleep at Will's after a night shift. I was going to tell you at lunch. I was going to cook your favorite, but that's not happening anymore." I laugh.

"You were hiding a relationship for one month Tris. That's a long time. Am I so self absorbed that I don't notice that?"

"Yes and I love that about you." I laugh. "I love that we each have our own lives, but we keep each other up to date. Especially when we are ready to tell each other. I wasn't hiding my relationship. You knew everything that's going on with Eric. You just didn't realize it was him. You were rooting for that guy, what happened when you found out it was Eric?"

"He hung me over the chasm Tris. He literally almost brought me to my death!"

"He just explained to you why he did it. You never lost a fight after that. Even now! Please just don't hate Eric. I don't want my boyfriend and my best friend hating one another." I beg her.

Christina nods. "I'm not his biggest fan… But I am your biggest fan. I will try to keep any snarky comments to myself."

"That is all I ask." I hand her a plate with toast and eggs on it.

"Just one quick question though. Did Eric really do that thing with his tongue that you were going on and on about?"

"Yes." I smirk at her. "Eric has a very talented tongue."

A couple hours later… After I've finally taken a shower I get a text from Eric: **This meeting is horribly boring. Can you get me out of it?**

 **Nope. I don't have the power to do that like other people I know. :P** I go back to reading my book. As if a tattoo artist is going to be able to get a Leader out of a meeting.

My phone beeps again. **You suck :'( This meeting is going to take forever. There's no way that I'll be able to grab lunch with you.**

 **Shit happens Eric. I'm not gonna hold this over your head. Work comes first. I get it.** I toss my phone on my bed, stretching.

I walk to Christina's room, knocking on the door before going in. "Wanna go get lunch?"

"I thought you were getting lunch with Eric?"

"His meeting is taking longer than he thought. So you wanna go? I gave you my breakfast this morning… Out of the kindness of my heart of course." I wink at her.

"Let's go." She smiles. "So the first date that you went on… Was it with Eric?"

"No it was with Gage. That date actually went horribly. He ended up speaking about Four and Lauren when they were hooking up behind my back. Unfortunately Eric stole my phone, otherwise you would have been there to get me out of it."

She hands me a plate for my food. "But you came home the next morning."

"I came home the next afternoon from my boyfriends apartment." I fill my plate with food avoiding her eyes.

"You have a freaky side! Who knew?" She screeches with excitement.

"I did." A voice says behind us.

Christina turns around. "That wasn't really supposed to be heard."

"I don't really care." He smiles, a genuine smile. From my peripheral vision I see people flinch. The ruthless leader in front of us never smiles in public.

"I thought your meeting was going past lunch?"

Eric smirks at me. "Well I may have started an argument with Max to get him mad and kick me out of the meeting. I may have pissed him off so much that he kicked me out of the leaders offices for the rest of the day. I texted you saying I'd meet you here."

Christina shakes her head and walks away going to our usual table.

"I left my phone in the apartment. I can't believe you picked a fight with Max." I follow Christina's path to the table.

"You're boyfriend really wants to get laid." She laughs. "I miss the beginning of my relationship with Will. We were like that. It was nice to feel wanted."

"Your boyfriend loves you. What are you complaining about?"

"We've been dating for a year and a half already. I want to move in with him. He's the one who won't take the next step. He says that it's too soon for us to move in together."

"You spend most of your week there already. What's the difference? Surprise half of your stuff is already there."

"I know." She avoids eye contact.

"I'm the reason he doesn't want you to move in isn't it?"

"It's possible."

"That's so stupid. Just move in with him. I can always get a new roommate or move in to some place smaller." I roll my eyes at her. If she wanted to move out she should of told me. I'd never stop her from doing something that she really wanted to do- unlike her I'm supportive.

Eric sits down next to me. I can feel the eyes of everyone in the faction starring at us. "Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning? You both look ready to kill."

"It's nothing." Christina growls.

Eric raises an eyebrow at her tone. "I'll let this one slide since I'm dating your best friend."

Christina rolls her eyes. "Do you really want me to tell you about my idiot boyfriend?"

"Not at all. I'm here so I can say that I got to eat a meal with my girlfriend, while the entire faction watches." He bangs his hand on the table loudly, standing up, getting everyone's attention. "You all better be looking somewhere else by the time I'm done talking! I'm sure it spread through this fucking faction that I'm dating someone! Stop looking at us!" He sits back down, eating his meal like he didn't just freak out.

I shrug at Christina. We all finish our meal in silence. Christina smiles before she leaves us.

Eric turns to me with a smile. "So I have the remainder of the afternoon off. Can you think of anything that we can do this afternoon?"

I smirk at him as my hand slides up his thigh. "Shall we head to your apartment?"

His hand goes to the back of my neck, pulling me to him. His lips find mine, laying a passionate kiss on them. He gently bites my lip when he pulls back. Eric moves my hand so I can feel how hard he is beneath his pants. "Go to my apartment. I need to calm down a bit."

"I'll be waiting there… Naked." I whisper in his ear, nipping it lightly. I get up without looking back at him. I quickly make my way to his apartment. I lock his door behind me, making it more difficult for him. I strip my clothes off between the apartment door and his bed. The last article of clothing he'll see is my panties on the bedroom door knob. I lay back in his bed waiting.

Ten minutes later, I hear the apartment door open. I hear the thud of boots, then a vest, something soft that I can only assume is a shirt, and then a small thud that should be his pants. Eric opens the door wearing his boxers. He smirks when he sees me on his bed wearing nothing.

I sit up on my elbows. "You know if you took any longer I was going to start without you."

Eric stalks over to the bed. He climbs over me, his arms caging me in. My legs wrap around his waist. "I could get used to seeing you in my bed like this more often." He nips my ear. His hand travels down my body. His finger circles my nipple, making it grow stiff. Eric smiles. "I love how you react to my touch."

"The same could be said for you." I laugh. My hand travels down to his boxers slipping inside wrapping around his dick, stroking him. "Look at that you're already hard for me."

Eric laughs. "I'm always hard for you babe."

"I know." I smirk. "I like it."

Eric laughs and pulls my hand away from him. "So what are you feeling today baby?" He kisses my neck. "We've already had morning sex. There are so many more possibilities."

"Eric." I gasp. "I think you should take your damn boxers off and fuck me."

Eric pulls away from me with a smirk. He pulls me to the end of the bed, with him kneeling in front of me. I can feel his breath in my inner thigh. "You know I haven't eaten out this sweet pussy in a while baby, and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

I moan loudly when I feel Eric's tongue on me. God that man can do amazing things with his tongue. I feel Eric enter one of his fingers in me moving it quickly, while his tongue flicks my clit. My hand slides down to his hair, pulling hard. I can see Eric look up at me with a smirk in his eyes. This bastard is going to torture me until I cum all over his face. He gets what he wants though; my orgasm shoots through me unexpectedly with his name on my lips.

"That was so fucking sexy." He growls. Quickly getting up he pulls his boxers down, tossing them somewhere. He climbs back over me. He brings his lips to mine as he enters me in one quick motion.

"Shit. You're fucking tight." He groans. He pauses inside me with a look of bliss on his face.

I reach up and kiss his neck. "Fuck me baby."

Eric follows my advice, pulling all the way out of me and slamming back in- it feels amazing. He feels huge like this. He straightens, his hands digging in to my hips as he repeatedly slamming in to me.

A loud moan escapes from my lips. I can see a smirk appearing on Eric's lips. A hand moves away from my hip taking residence on my nipple. His fingers tease it, rolling it, before he takes it in his mouth again biting hard.

I pull his head from my chest and bring his lips to mine kissing him hard biting his bottom lip when I pull away. He relentlessly pounds in to me. I can feel my second orgasm bubbling up to the surface, and from the way Eric is fucking me he's gonna cum soon too.

"Fuck baby, cum with me!" He holds my hands over my head and bites my shoulder when he finally cums inside me, causing my orgasm to rip through me. The both of us take deep breaths and laugh when we look at each other.

"That was…" I trail off with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah…" Eric smiles, he pulls out of me, grabbing a towel from the floor to clean us up. "So what's with candor getting snippy at lunch?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Something stupid her and her boyfriend need to talk about."

"Explain."

"Her and Will want to move in together, but Will doesn't want to move in because of me." I shrug. "I don't know what it is, but she practically lives there. How am I stopping them?"

"That's just fucking stupid." He shakes his head. "He's just using you as the excuse for why he doesn't want to move in with her."

"Nah."

"Yeah… Watch they're going to break up soon. And when it happens you better watch out cause Candor is going to be blaming you."

I stare at him like he has three heads. "You can't be serious?"

"As serious as Uriah is about dauntless cake." He laughs.

"That's pretty serious then." I crack up. "Why do you think that?"

"Just an observation of her character baby." He pauses, "You do know that if she wants to move out you can move in with me?"

"After one month? You? Eric Coutler? Want me to move in?"

"Yep." Eric smirks. "It's only a matter of time before I get what I want. You should know that Tris."

* * *

Don't forget to leave me a review please.


End file.
